MISSion COMPLETE!
by KuDet
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan mereka yang tragis sampai berakhir romantis, yang penting misi komplit. /Bingung bikin summary/ buat si aneh Livylaval


**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning **: Di sini kalian akan menemukan banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima di sini. Flame? No problem.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MISSion COMPLETE!**

Aku mengenalmu tanpa sengaja, berawal dari liburan musim panas di pantai. Kau datang tanpa permisi, menarik perhatian semua teman-temanku dengan gaya tingkah lakumu bak seorang pangeran.

Aku dibuatmu malu sekaligus penasaran dengan kepribadian aslimu. Membuatku terus mengingatmu. Kau menyambutku dengan senyuman yang ku sadari itu senyumanmu yang tulus. Jadi, bolehkah aku berharap jantung yang berdebar di dadaku ini kau sambut juga dengan senyuman?

**.**

**.**

Musim panas kali ini tak berbeda dengan musim-musim panas yang lalu. Menghabiskan waktu di pantai sembari makan semangka bersama keluarga jadi hal rutinitas. Tak heran bila melihat pantai yang serasa _dikerubuti_ turis.

Bicara pantai aku jadi ingat liburan musim lalu, sebuah kenangan yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi pondasiku dalam menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenis. Bukannya apa, hanya kenangan itu lah yang terus membuatku percaya bahwa cinta bisa datang saat pandangan pertama.

Meski itu memalukan, tapi aku tetap menyimpannya sejauh apapun nanti aku melangkah.

Perhatianku teralihkan pada sosok pemuda yang memasuki cafe _ice cream_ tempatku menghabiskan siang hari ini. Sosoknya yang tinggi menjulang dengan senyumnya yang khas menarik beberapa gadis yang kebetulan sedang ngerumpi berjarak dua meja dari tempatku duduk.

Dengan langkah pelannya yang mantap, diselingi senyum ramah menyapa, si pemuda tadi semakin menjadi pusat perhatian semua penghuni cafe. Aku turut berduka kepada laki-laki di ujung yang harus merelakan _ice cream_ nya mencair menunggu pasangannya yang sedang meleng ke lain.

Aku hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat raut wajah gadis-gadis yang tadi merengut sebal melihat kemana tujuan si pemuda tadi. Kalian belum beruntung, coba lagi pikirku geli.

"Hei, kenapa tertawa? Dandananku aneh? Perasaan aku udah keren deh." tanya si pemuda begitu sampai tempatku duduk santai sambil memandangi lalu lintas di kota.

"Hihihihi..." hanya ku jawab dengan tawa geli yang makin membuatnya mengernyit heran.

CUP!

"A-apaan sih main cium segala. Malu dilihat orang." omelku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang ku yakin sudah semerah tanaman tomat milik tetangga.

"Habisnya, aku dicuekin. Orang nanya bukannya dijawab malah tertawa." jawabnya sambil duduk disebelahku.

"Huh." jawabku pura-pura ngambek.

"Kamu _ngga_ tahu kalo bibirmu yang mengerucut itu berteriak bilang 'ayo cium aku, cium aku'. Atau kamu belum puas sama ciuman di pipi tadi?"

Suara tawa tertahan membuatku sadar kalau ada pelayan yang mendatangi kami. Ukh, aku semakin malu melihat pelayan tadi memberikan senyuman geli sekaligus pengertian. Mengalihkan pandangan ke luar adalah opsi terbaik yang ku punya daripada menampilkan wajah maluku yang pasti sangat memalukan.

"_Ice cream_ cappucino sama _ice cream _rasa ramen." ucapnya setelah pelayan tadi selesai tertawa. Aku mencubit pinggangnya untuk tak lagi membuat kekonyolan yang hanya membuatku sebagai 'korban' lagi.

"Aduh! Iya iya bercanda. Daripada mencubit mending kamu ciu- oke _stop_." sergahnya sambil menutupi bekas cubitanku tadi. Suara deheman pelayan tadi membuat aku sadar kalau sedari tadi dia memperhatikan tingkah laku kami.

"Hehehehe, maaf tadi ada kesalahan teknis." katanya memberi penjelasan yang sama sekali tak etis. Apanya yang kesalahan teknis, _ngawur_ kataku dalam hati.

"Saya mengerti. Jadi mau pesan apa?" tanya si pelayan.

"_Ice cream_ rasa ramen diganti jadi _Ice cream_ vanilla saja." jawabnya. Si pelayan mengulangi pesanan kami dan meminta kami menunggu. Yah, ibarat kode etik yang wajib.

Tak berapa lama pesanan kami datang. Untung bukan pelayan tadi yang mengantar, bisa _makin_ malu aku.

"Nah, senyum-senyum terus dari tadi. Bahagia banget ya?"

"Apaan sih. Nih." jawabku menyuapinya _ice cream_ vanilla kesukaanku yang disambutnya dengan senyuman. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami bertukar suapan _ice cream, _entah sejak kapan.

"Tak terasa ya sudah 6 tahun berlalu. Seperti masih kemarin aku bertingkah konyol karena kalah taruhan." katanya bernostalgia mengingat awal pertama kami bertemu, hal yang sangat memalukan menurutku.

**O.o.o.o.o.o.O**

Musim panas memang asyik ke pantai. Menikmati semangka bersama keluarga maupun teman sungguh menyenangkan. Aku memang kurang suka dengan keramaian, tapi kalau itu pantai lain cerita lagi.

Aku menyukai pantai. Beburan ombaknya bagai melodi penenang . Dikala hati resah dan pikiran tak tenang, aku akan pergi ke pantai. Menikmati semilir angin yang dingin tapi menyejukkan, bermain ombak seperti anak kecil. Bagiku, aku merasa lebih hidup.

Aku duduk sendiri di payung, melihat pemandangan luas di depan mataku. Teman-temanku sedang bermain volly bersama laki-laki yang baru mereka kenal. Aku memilih duduk daripada menghabiskan tenaga di saat cuaca yang panas seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda jabrik kira-kira seumuran menghampiriku. Dengan membawa seikat daun kelapa dia menatapku.

"Wahai tuan putri, suraimu membuat aku terpana dengan kelembutannya. Sudikah kiranya engkau menerima pinangan dari hamba?"

Aku sangat terkejut, terlebih semua orang menatap kami yang membuat nyaliku semakin menciut. Kepalaku terasa berat dan aku merasa mengantuk. Dan akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri.

**O.o.o.o.o.o.O**

"Hm, konyol tapi juga romantis dan berakhir kritis." jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Kritis karena kamu yang tiba-tiba pingsan membuat aku harus rela membawamu ke ruang kesehatan. Ditambah semua teman-temanmu menuntutku bertanggung jawab. Mereka kira aku bertindak asusila, padahal aku sudah bak pangeran berkuda." sanggahnya.

"Pangeran berkuda yang kehilangan baju besi dan pedang, lalu ditinggal kudanya berkelana." jawabku menanggapi.

"Hei, kudanya sedang cuti. Aku membawa sesuatu yang lebih indah daripada pedang kok."

"Indah, seikat daun kelapa yang aku yakin baru kamu petik. Dasar pangeran tidak bermodal. Hihihi..."

"Yah, itu kan syaratnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai seorang lelaki sejati harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah dia sanggupi kan." ucapnya sambil menepuk dada bangga.

"Hm." jawabku menggumam yang pasti membuatnya khawatir.

"Ada apa? Baru saja kamu semangat dan sekarang kamu terlihat murung. Apa ada kata-kataku yang salah?" tanyanya, meraih telapak tanganku dan dielusnya. Kebiasaan saat dia ingin menenangkanku.

"Sudah enam tahun ya? Berarti umur kita sudah 24 tahun. Mau dibawa ke mana nanti?" tanyaku tetap memandangi lalu lalang kendaraan.

"Hahaha... Aduh kamu ini manis sekali sih, aku jadi tak tahan. Sini." jawabnya sambil tertawa. Tangannya merangkul bahuku, membuat kepalaku bersandar dibahunya. Menghiraukan berpasang-pasang mata yang melihat kami, aku memejamkan mata. Meresapi aroma seseorang yang telah mengisi hari-hariku menjadi lebih berwarna.

Dia masih tertawa. Aku tak tahu di mana bagian lucunya. Tapi mendengar tawanya membuat keraguanku tadi lenyap. Entah kenapa aku merasa bodoh menanyakan hal tadi. Dengan sikapnya selama ini kepadaku, kenapa aku masih meragukannya.

"Maaf." ucapku lirih menahan air mata yang akan keluar. Air Mata penyesalan atas sikapku yang bodoh.

"Eh, kenapa minta maaf? Jangan menangis." Dihapusnya air mataku yang terlanjur meluncur. Aku suka dengan perlakuannya, membuatku nyaman dan aman didekatnya.

"Hei, dengarkan ya. Aku baru dapat inspirasi." katanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dibahuku.

"Jika diibaratkan hubungan kita itu seperti rumah tanpa papan nama, tetapi terawat dari segala macam hal yang membuatnya kotor. Aku ibarat pemilik rumah dan hanya kamu yang akan ku bukakan pintu. Di luar memang belum ada papan nama, tapi jangan salah sangka. Aku sudah menyiapkan nama Hyuuga Hinata yang ku ukir dengan cinta dan kasih sayang serta tanggung jawab untuk setia. Setia hingga rumah ini tak layak lagi ku huni." ceritanya panjang yang sangat disayangkan aku tak tahu maksudnya.

Melihat wajah bingungku, dia menghela napas pasrah atas kelemotan yang beruntungnya selalu muncul di saat yang 'tepat', tepat untuk merusak suasana.

"Hah, padahal aku sudah berpkir jungkir balik mencari perumpamaan agar terlihat romantis. Malah disambut dengan sifat lemotmu yang tiba-tiba muncul." ucapnya sebal.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tak paham. Bukannya biasa ya rumah tanpa nama. Kan suka-suka yang punya rumah." jawabku dengan muka polos yang aku yakin membuatnya makin geregetan.

"Hah. Ya udah lah _to the point_ aja. Kamu jangan ragu ya sama aku, meski aku tak pernah 'melabeli' hubungan kita. Biarkan orang lain menilai kita sesuka mereka, cukup orang-orang terpenting kita saja yang mengerti. Aku tak mendeklarasikannya bukan karena aku tak mau terikat, tapi menurutku perlakuan itu yang lebih menyentuh. Untuk apa deklarasi tapi nanti di tengah jalan jadi setengah hati? Dan yang paling penting aku tak mau membuatmu merasa terikat sebelum waktunya."

"Maafkan aku. A-aku.."

"Sstt, sudahlah. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan karena hari ini adalah hari yang bahagia di cuaca yang panas." jawabnya masih tetap tidak nyambung yang membuat aku tertawa. Dia adalah seorang humoris meski banyak terasa garing. Aku bersyukur bisa mengenalnya.

"Yuk jalan-jalan sekalian kamu hibur aku." ajaknya tiba-tiba.

"Buat apa?" tanyaku heran dengan sikapnya. Bukannya dia sudah ceria?

"Biar bisa ku tabung untuk menghadapi suasana suram besok hari ketika meminta ijin merubah marga Hyuuga menjadi marga keluargaku." jelasnya dengan wajah polos yang membuat mbuatku gemas ingin mengulitinya.

"Dasar tak romantis." gerutuku mengikuti langkahnya.

"Daripada romantis tapi kamu ngga paham. Yang pentingkan '_Mission Complete'_." sanggahnya.

Meskipun menggerutu, aku tak banyak menuntut. Untuk apa? Memang seperti ini lah hubungan kami yang memang lain dari pasangan lainnya. Tapi seperti itulah dia yang tetap setia menggenggam tangan ini sampai kapanpun, menuntun menuju yang dinamakan keluarga bahagia.

Terima kasih Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bukan pengakuan yang dibutuhkan dalam sebuah hubungan. Tapi kepercayaan dan perlakuan itu yang lebih bermakna. Tak perlu deklarasi, cukup saling mengerti arti kehadiran masing-masing._

**FIN**

**A/N :** Mbaaahhh, jangan ngambek kalo judul ngga nyambung. Cari judul itu bagian tersusah tahu. Jadi trima aja ya judulnya aneh, yang bikin aja aneh buat orang aneh pula. Cocok deh sama prinsip demokrezi. Dari aneh, oleh aneh, dan untuk aneh. Aneh kan?#pasang muka polos

Bingung mau nulis apaan di sini. Niat pertama kan emang mau bikin fic buat **Livylaval** dan jadilah fic aneh ini. Anggep aja cowok yang sama Hinata itu cowok mesum yang namanya di **bold **di atas#menyeringai. Kalau ngga setuju, demo aja dia. Mbah tua bangka bin mesum di atas pasti dengan senang hati menerima demo kalian. Kan dia suka jadi pusat perhatian#evilsmirk.

Nah udah gue publish nih mbah. Hadiahnya mana? #nyodorin tangan. Awas kagak ngasih hadiah. Pisau di dapur menanti anda :*

Sekian deh cuap-cuapnya. Kalau ada pihak yang merasa dirugikan silahkan PM ya. PM saya terbuka untuk umum

Akhir kata,

_Arigatou gozaimasu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lambaikan tangan,

**-Det-**


End file.
